Video Archive
Here you'll find links to all of the videos we have on the internet. For the exact dates these videos were released, visit the TP Database on our website. 2011 *A Day in the Life of a Stuntman *A Day in the Life of a Stuntman: Outtakes *Off Road Wraith *Bob's Bob Mart 2 (Part 1 of 2) *Bob's Bob Mart 2 (Part 2 of 2) *Bob's Bob Mart 2: Outtakes *Kevin's Great Idea *Marlin the Elite - Episode 56: An Elite Walks Among Us *The Audition Show: Dance Edition *The Audition Show: Dance Edition (Outtakes) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 57: Big Spenders *Layne Gives Up Coffee *April Fools *Marlin the Elite - Episode 58: One Way Trip *Easter Surprise *Easter Surprise: Outtakes *Osama's Lucky Day 2010 *A Message from 2010 *The Tige *The Tige Outtakes *My Pet Monsta *Basket Pros *The Audition Show *Groundhog *Marlin the Elite - Episode 47: The Orange Confusion *Forbidden Love *Sean Connery's Gaming Corner - Call of Duty 4 *Winter Olympic Coverage *Halo News - February 2010 *Marlin the Elite - Episode 48: The Bodyguard *St. Patrick's Day *St. Patrick's Day Bloopers *Light at the End *Marlin the Elite - Episode 49: I See Marlin, I See France *Kyle the Axe Murderer *Sean Connery's Gaming Corner - Halo 3: ODST *In the Beta *Halo News - May 2010 *Marlin the Elite - Episode 50: Galacticon (Part 1 of 2) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 50: Galacticon (Part 2 of 2) *Messages for Marlin: June 2010 *Uncle Cream: Packin' Heat *Fire on My Head *Buffy and the Tuesdays: A World Unforgiven (Part 1 of 2) *Buffy and the Tuesdays: A World Unforgiven (Part 2 of 2) *Hi! *Flushy Flushy: Sea of Dreams *Detective Awesome and the Emerald Enigma - Trailer *Flushy Flushy: Redemption *Detective Awesome and the Emerald Enigma (Part 1 of 2) *Detective Awesome and the Emerald Enigma (Part 2 of 2) *Flushy Flushy: A Succulent Wipe *Detective Awesome and the Emerald Enigma Bonus Footage *Marlin the Elite - Episode 51: Getting Schooled *Flushy Flushy: Taste of Victory *Twas the Night Before Reach *Flushy Flushy: Smear of Hope *Halo News - September 2010 *Noble 6 Goes Clubbing *Flushy Flushy: It Only Makes Me Stronger *Flushy Flushy: Pizza My Fart *Flushy Flushy: Creature from the Bowel Lagoon *Flushy Flushy: Cliffhanger (Part 1) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 52: End of an Area *Flushy Flushy: Cliffhanger (Part 2) *Flushy Flushy: The Prodigal Son Returns *Marlin the Elite - Episode 53: Alpine Springs *Flushy Flushy: Time to Die *Flushy Flushy: A Tasty Betrayal *TP Community Game Event - 10/23/10 *Marlin the Elite - Episode 54: Dental Dilemma *Marlin the Elite - Episode 55: O Christmas Tree 2009 *Horse's Horrid Hairdo *Horse's Horrid Hairdo Bonus Footage *McJuice *Friend *Sean Connery's Gaming Corner - Halo Wars *Marlin the Elite - Episode 31: Drivers Ed *Running Riot *Super Kyle *The California Weather Report *Mythic is Coming... *Marlin the Elite - Episode 32: RIP (Part 1 of 2) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 32: RIP (Part 2 of 2) *Quantum of Solace Infomercial *Marlin the Elite - Episode 33: 1337 (Part 1 of 2) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 33: 1337 (Part 2 of 2) *The Story of Peeps *Pop *Marlin the Elite - Episode 34: h311 (Part 1 of 2) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 34: h311 (Part 2 of 2) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 35: Trip to the Mall (Part 1 of 2) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 35: Trip to the Mall (Part 2 of 2) *Public Service Announcement *Marlin the Elite - Episode 36: Grandma's Birthday *Marlin the Elite - Episode 37: 'Puter Store *Marlin the Elite - Episode 38: Match Made in Heaven (Part 1 of 2)Marlin the Elite - Episode 38: Match Made in Heaven (Part 1 of 2) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 38: Match Made in Heaven (Part 2 of 2) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 39: Sweat and Toil *Marlin the Elite - Episode 40: Southern BBQ (Part 1 of 2) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 40: Southern BBQ (Part 2 of 2) *Behind the Scenes of Marlin the Elite (Part 1 of 2) *Behind the Scenes of Marlin the Elite (Part 2 of 2) *Gruntsrus "So Wizard" Ad *Random Sauce: Pilot *Random Sauce: BR *Play Him Off, Keyboard Spartan *Happy Fourth of July *Random Sauce: Too Much to Drink? *TP Community Game Event - 7/7/09 *Random Sauce: Ur Face *Random Sauce: Marty's Soundsearch *TP Community Game Event - 7/709: Extended Footage *Halo News *Random Sauce: Still Intoxicated? *Willy's Beach Trailer *Flushy Flushy *Marlin the Elite - Episode 41: Target Practice *Willy's Beach (Part 1 of 4) *Willy's Beach (Part 2 of 4) *Willy's Beach (Part 3 of 4) *Willy's Beach (Part 4 of 4) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 42: Birthday Surprise (Part 1 of 2) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 42: Birthday Surprise (Part 2 of 2) *ODST OST Rap *Detective Awesome and the Day Job Whodunit Trailer *Detective Awesome and the Day Job Whodunit (Part 1 of 3) *Detective Awesome and the Day Job Whodunit (Part 2 of 3) *Detective Awesome and the Day Job Whodunit (Part 3 of 3) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 43: Space Invasion (Part 1 of 2) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 43: Space Invasion (Part 2 of 2) *Marlin Ep. 43 Green Screen Outtakes *Marlin the Elite - Episode 44: Down at the Docks (Part 1 of 2) *Marlin the Elite - Episode 44: Down at the Docks (Part 2 of 2) *Marlin the Elite Ep. 44 Voice Outtakes *Giving Thanks *Marlin the Elite - Episode 45: Hunting Challenge *Marlin the Elite - Episode 46: House Service *Sunset Old Folks Home (Part 1 of 2) *Sunset Old Folks Home (Part 2 of 2) 2008 *Halo 3 Dance TV *Marlin the Elite - Episode 11: Tryouts *Assault on the Citadel Teaser *A Message from Marlin: Vaoentine's Day *Assault on the Citadel Theatrical Trailer *Assault on the Citadel: Part 1 of 2 *Assault on the Citadel: Part 2 of 2 *Commercial Sabotage *Commercial Sabotage Bloopers *Marlin the Elite - Episode 12: A Real Job *Halo 3 Italian Spiderman *A Message from Marlin: St. Patrick's Day *A Message from Marlin: April Fool's Day *Marlin Fan Episode Info *Marlin the Elite - Episode 13: Unlucky? *Downloading... *OMG NEW MAPS! *Marlin the Elite - Episode 14: Candy *Marlin the Elite - Episode 15: The Chopperz *Marlin the Elite - Episode 16: Marlin of the Dunes *Waiting for Indy *Marlin the Elite Ep. 15 & 16 Voice Outtakes *The Light *Marlin the Elite - Episode 17: Rap Trap *Marlin the Elite Ep. 17 Voice Outtakes *Marlin the Elite Ep. 17 Deleted Scenes *Marlin the Elite - Episode 18: Hot Air *Messages for Marlin *A Message from Marlin: Fourth of July *Detective Awesome Outtakes *Marlin the Elite - Episode 19: Friendly Neighborhood Neighbor *Marlin the Elite - Episode 20: Agent Marlin *OMG HAX *OMG HAX: Bonus Crap *Detective Awesome and the Case of Vial Three - Trailer *Detective Awesome and the Case of Vial Three *Detective Awesome and the Case of Vial Three - Bonus Footage *Halo 3 Dance TV 2 *Prank Call *Force Unleashed Disco Inferno *Marlin the Elite - Episode 21: Drafted *Marlin the Elite - Episode 22: Escape *Marlin the Elite - Episode 23: The Scary *Gruntsrus.com "Recon" Ad *The Real Joe the Plumber *Marlin the Elite - Episode 24: Klaus vs. Samson *Marlin the Elite - Episode 25: Reunion *Marlin the Elite - Episode 26: Lunch *Marlin the Elite - Episode 27: Marlin on a Plane *Marlin the Elite - Episode 28: Commercial *GRU Marlin Promo "Attempt" *Marlin the Elite - Episode 29: Game Show *Marlin the Elite - Episode 30: Caroling *Project Blackknight: Prologue *Detective Awesome and the Mystery of the Christmas Murder *Detective Awesome and the Mystery of the Christmas Murder - Bonus Footage (Part 1 of 2) *Detective Awesome and the Mystery of the Christmas Murder - Bonus Footage (Part 2 of 2) 2007 *New Years with Anakin - Preview *Keep Holding On: Revenge of the Sith Music Video *Bob's Bob Mart (Part 1 of 3) *Bob's Bob Mart (Part 2 of 3) *Bob's Bob Mart (Part 3 of 3) *Gulyco: Another Place in Time *Gulyco: Why Does It Bother You? *Over My Head: Revenge of the Sith Music Video *Stick Adventures: Episode 1 *Stick Adventures: Episode 2 *Casino Royale Infomercial *Pirates of the Backyard 3 - Preview *Happy Easter *Stick Adventures: Episode 3 *Stick Adventures: Episode 4 *Clones Star Wars Music Video *Pirates of the Backyard: At Yard's End - Teaser Trailer *Pirates of the Backyard: At Yard's End - Theatrical Trailer *Pirates of the Backyard: At Yard's End - Clip: Hiring Crewmates *Pirates of the Backyard: At Yard's End - Clip: Singapoo *Big Hunk *The Truth Behind Duel of the Fates *The Apple *Marlin the Elite *Marlin the Elite - Episode 2: The Dunes *Marlin the Elite - Episode 3: Marlin Gets a Job *Marlin the Elite - Episode 4: Marlin's Road Trip Vacation *Marlin the Elite - Episode 4 Deleted Scenes *Marlin the Elite - Episode 5: Roberto's Avenge *Marlin the Elite - Episode 6: Moving *Blow Me Away Halo 3 Music Video *Marlin the Elite - Episode 7: Marlin's New House *A Message from Marlin: Halloween *Marlin the Elite - Episode 8: The Dealership *A Message from Marlin: Thanksgiving *Marlin the Elite - Episode 9: The Playground *Marlin the Elite - Episode 10: The Elite in Pink *A Message from Marlin: Christmas *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *2007 Year in Review 2006 *Political Wars Ep. 3: Revenge of the Bush *The Being 2 Preview *TP Skits Live: June 11, 2006 *Lego Mania! *Lego Mania! 2 *Lego Mania! 3 *Pirates of the Backyard: The Purse of the White Pearl - Preview #1 *Pirates of the Backyard: The Purse of the White Pearl - Preview #2 *Pirates of the Backyard: Dead Man's Sniclker Stomach Chest Thing Dealio - Preview *Pirates of the Backyard: Dead Man's Snicker Stomach Chest Thing Dealio - Trailer *I 1 2 No *2006 Year in Review Category:archive Category:Videos